


A Small Get Together

by afteriwake



Series: All Of Time And Space [27]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This party might turn out to be one of the more interesting ones, with old and new companions celebrating the move and Amy and Melody’s return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Get Together

**Author's Note:**

> **goreplz** asked for Amy, Martha and Eleven fic without realizing this was exactly what I’d planned on writing with a Wholock twist. I’ll do it for a straight Doctor Who story too, no worries, but this got written first.

It was Amy’s idea to have a party. Nothing big, nothing fancy, just dinner with the people who had helped rescue her. And not all of them, though the Doctor had offered to pick up Strax and Bracewell and Madame Vastra and Jenny. No, it was just for those living in the 2010s or traveling with the Doctor. Sherlock had rather hoped their first evening back in 221B Baker Street could be spent alone, but he was outvoted by Amy, the Doctor and John.

So now there was a small party going on, and the guests were all having a great time. The Doctor had said he’d invited two other guests, and Sherlock was already dreading the arrival of more people. He liked all of these people, but he wanted time alone with his fiancée and daughter. The knocking at the door irritated him, but since everyone else was busy he went to the door.

“Hello, Sherlock,” Mickey Smith said with a grin. “Got a visit from the Doctor yesterday. Told us there was a party and we should come. Let me introduce you to my wife Martha and my daughter Elisha.”

Sherlock relaxed slightly. So the Doctor’s guests were not unusual creatures or anything like that. He offered his hand to Martha, who used the hand not holding a small toddler to shake with. “Hello, Martha.”

“Hello, Sherlock,” she said with a smile. “Mickey’s told me quite a lot about you.”

“I’m sure I should be worried about that,” he said before moving out of the way to let them in. “Everyone else is in the common room.”

“So, this is where you live,” Mickey said, looking around. “Nice place.”

“Thank you.” Sherlock shut the door behind the new guests and lead the way to the others.

“If it isn’t Captain Cheesecake,” Mickey said warmly when they got in the common room.

Sherlock was perplexed until Jack broke into a huge grin. “Mickey Mouse,” he said, and he came over and gave Mickey a hug. “And the dazzling Martha Jones. I’m sorry, Smith-Jones, now,” he said as he pulled away.

“Jack,” she said with a laugh, kissing him on the cheek.

“Is this your daughter?” he asked, holding out his arms. Martha nodded and handed her daughter to him. The little girl was no more than eighteen months old, and she smiled at Jack. “I never would have pictured you two with a daughter this beautiful.”

“You thought our kids were going to be ugly?” Mickey asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, maybe prettier than you, but not as pretty as their mother.” Jack grinned back at the little girl. “You are a lucky girl.”

“And what is Melody, chopped liver?” Amy called over from where she was sitting with the Doctor, Lorna and John.

“Melody’s a beautiful baby, this one is a beautiful toddler,” Jack said.

“Way to cover your arse,” Mickey said quietly.

Amy stood up and came over, looking at the new guests. “I’m Amelia. You can just call me Amy, though. You two must be Mickey and Martha. The Doctor’s told me all sorts of stories about you two.”

“Most of them good,” the Doctor said from his corner of the room.

Mickey nodded. “Good to know,” he called over to him. Then he turned back to Amy. “It’s nice to get to put a face to the name, Amy,” he said as he shook her hand.

“You already knew who she was. You’ve been drooling over her adverts at the bus terminals,” Martha said as she rolled her eyes, but she had a smile on her face. “Don’t mind my husband. He’s a tease.”

Amy laughed. “I can see why the Doctor likes you two so much.”

“He told us all sorts of stories about you when he visited,” Mickey said. “Did you really get to meet with Van Gogh?”

She nodded. “He wanted to marry me.” Then she went over to Sherlock and grabbed his hand, interlocking her fingers with his. “Sadly for him I was already in love with someone else.” She grinned at Sherlock, who smiled back a bit.

“I think that might be the first time I’ve ever seen you smile, mate,” Mickey said to Sherlock.

“I don’t usually smile when I’m working,” Sherlock said with a slight shrug.

“The Doctor told me you got to meet Shakespeare,” Amy said to Martha.

“He flirted with me,” Martha said with a chuckle. “It was quite an adventure, I’ll say that much.”

“Don’t compare who got flirted with more,” the Doctor said, standing up and coming over to the two women. He put one arm around Amy’s shoulders and one around Martha’s. “You’re both spectacular women and quite beautiful. Of _course_ men will flirt with you.”

“You didn’t,” Amy said.

“Yeah, she has a point,” Martha said. “You were too busy missing Rose when I traveled with you.”

“And then my daughter came along and snatched your heart away,” Amy said with a grin.

Martha looked around the Doctor at Amy. “What’s this? There’s actually someone he fancies?”

“My daughter Melody becomes a professor named River Song when she’s older,” Amy said. “She’s part Time Lord.”

“Well look at _you_ , Doctor,” Martha said with a grin, turning to hug him. "Congratulations.”

“Thank you,” he said, letting go of Amy and hugging her back.

“What’s she like?” Mickey asked.

“Feisty,” the Doctor replied. 

“She keeps him on his toes,” Jack said with a grin.

“Well, good on you, mate,” Mickey said with a nod. “About time you settled down.”

“What is all this about settling down?” the Doctor asked as Martha let him go.

“You already said she’s trying to marry you,” Sherlock said. “That’s about as settled as it gets.”

“Wow, so you’ll be his father-in-law,” Mickey said to Sherlock.

“And I’ll be…” Amy paled slightly. “His mother-in-law.”

The Doctor looked at Amy. “Sherlock, I think your fiancée could use a glass of wine right about now.”

Sherlock looked at Amy’s dazed face. “I believe you’re right.” He went into the kitchen and poured her a glass of wine. He handed it to her when he got back to her and she gulped it down in less than three minutes. “Are you all right?”

She nodded, still looking slightly dazed. “Yeah. I just…I need a moment.” And with that she went to sit back down by John and Lorna.

Jack handed Elisha to Mickey. “Amy,” he said, going over to her. “You could do worse for a son-in-law. You could have me.”

That brought a small smile to her face. “True. Very true.”

“Or even worse, you could have John,” Lorna said with a chuckle.

John shot her a look. “I think I would make a very respectable son-in-law, thank you very much.”

Lorna looked at him and shook her head. “But you’re Sherlock’s best friend. That would make things quite awkward was all I was trying to say.”

“Oh,” John said. “Well, I suppose you do have a point.”

Lorna looked at him and placed a hand on his knee. “I’m sorry if I offended you.”

“No worries,” he said, giving her a grin. Then he turned to Mickey and Martha. “I’m John Watson, by the way.”

“And I’m Lorna Bucket,” Lorna said with a smile.

“Hello,” Mickey said, and Martha waved.

“And I’m a rubbish hostess,” Amy said, standing up. “Would you two like something to eat or drink?”

“I’ll take a glass of wine,” Martha said.

“Ale is fine,” Mickey said.

“I have juice if you’d like something for your daughter,” Amy said, going into the kitchen. “Apple or white grape.”

“Apple would be fine, right?” Mickey asked his daughter, who nodded.

“What kind of food have you got?” Martha asked, going into the kitchen. 

“Mostly finger foods,” Amy said, finishing pouring a glass of wine. She handed it to Martha. “We just finished moving today so I didn’t feel up to doing much cooking.”

“The sandwiches look nice,” Martha said.

“There are plates on the island,” Amy said as she went to the refrigerator and got out a beer for Mickey and the bottle of apple juice. She took both of them to the counter and then turned to Martha. “Does she need a special cup?”

“I have one,” she said, turning to look in the bag she had on her shoulder. She handed it to Amy, and Amy filled it with juice. “Is your daughter around?”

“She’s asleep right now,” Amy said with a smile. “We’re quite lucky she’s slept while there’s been company.”

“Oh, I bet you jinxed it right there,” Jack said with a grin.

“I did n—“ Amy began as crying could be heard from the other room. She glared at Jack. “I hate you.”

“No you don’t,” Jack said with a laugh.

“I’ll go get her,” Sherlock said, going to Melody’s room. He turned on the light and saw his daughter crying in her crib. He checked her, saw she didn’t need to be changed, and then picked her up and carried her out to the others. “I believe she might be hungry,” he told Amy.

“Oh, she’s a beauty,” Mickey said with a grin. “Very loud, but still pretty.”

“Thank you,” Amy said as she went to the drying rack and got a bottle. She quickly made up a bottle and tested it before going to Sherlock. “See if she drinks it.”

Sherlock took the bottle from Amy and gave it to Melody, who quieted down and began to drink. “Like I said before, she was just hungry.”

Martha came over and looked at Melody with a smile. “This is the one who steals the Doctor’s heart? Good for you. He’s a good catch.”

“Thank you for the compliment,” the Doctor said with a wide grin.

“You’re welcome,” she said, turning her grin to the Doctor.

“You know, I have an idea,” he said, rubbing his hands together. “Something to make the party a little livelier.”

“Oh no,” Jack said under his breath.

“What exactly do you have in mind, Doctor?” Amy asked with an arched eyebrow.

“Let’s go someplace. All of us. Old companions and new, children of companions, just go somewhere and have fun.”

The people in the room began to look at each other, and slowly they started to nod. “All right, Doctor,” John said. “Where to?”

“I don’t know. We could always see where the old girl wanted to go,” he said. “To the TARDIS!”

“I’ll go grab the diaper bag,” Amy said with a grin. She looked over at Sherlock. “It’ll be fun.”

“You hope,” he said, looking down at Melody.

“We can break our rule once,” she said, moving over to him and kissing his cheek. “One trip with her. What’s the worst that can happen?”

Sherlock elected not to answer that. And with that, they all trooped out into the night and on board the TARDIS, and by the time they returned home after a trip to the beach he had to admit that even when they had to run from the approaching hurricane it hadn’t been all that bad. He set a sleeping Melody in her crib and went to the kitchen, where Amy was putting away the food. “I can do that,” he replied.

“It’s not much. Jack and John are big eaters,” she said with a smile. “There isn’t much left.” She finished putting the leftover sandwiches away and then turned to Sherlock. “This was a fun night. Martha and Mickey are nice. Martha and I made plans for Halloween to take the little ones trick-or-treating.”

“That should be fun,” he said, taking the empty and near empty glasses to the sink.

“I think I’ll dress up as a sexy witch this year, to make up for the last time you had to see me in a Halloween costume,” she said with a grin. “No green face paint this year.”

“You do know I won’t be joining you,” he said.

She chuckled. “I know. Halloween is not your thing. I know that from years ago.” She started to put away the vegetables and dip. “But I love Halloween. You’ll just have to get used to it being a big deal in our family.”

“I suppose so,” he said with a sigh.

She finished up quickly, then went over to Sherlock and pulled him close to her. “The dishes can wait until tomorrow. I’d like to spend some time alone with you in our new home before Melody wakes up.”

“I could agree to that.”

“I’ve decided I quite like having her in another room,” she said before leaning in and kissing him. The kiss lasted for quite a few moments. “Ready to go to bed, Sherlock?” she asked when she pulled away.

“Very ready,” he said before kissing her this time. “I think that might be the best idea I’ve heard all night.”

“I love it when I have brilliant ideas,” Amy said with a grin before reaching for his hand and pulling him towards their room. And afterwards, as they were trying to sleep, he had to admit that in all the evening had gone very well.


End file.
